


Там, где ждут

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда ли, что Шерлок Холмс вернулся в Лондон только через три года после гибели профессора Мориарти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где ждут

―1 ―   
  
Старший кондуктор мистер Джонсон буквально сбился с ног. Поезд приближался к Лондону, а пассажиры, обычно сонные по утрам, в этот раз демонстрировали завидную энергию. Просьбы сыпались со всех сторон, а помощник, младший кондуктор Стронтон, куда-то запропастился.   
  
Обычно, когда пассажиры садятся на поезд, в общем потоке их сложно отличить одного от другого, но этот высокий джентльмен почему-то Джонсону запомнился. Еще и тем, видимо, что никакими просьбами он кондуктору за все время пути не докучал: сидел на своем месте, курил трубку и смотрел в окно, иногда делая какие-то пометки в карманном блокноте. Он явно возвращался издалека, хоть и сел в пригороде, ― у Джонсона на такие вещи был глаз наметанный. Если пассажир загорелый и тощий, одет по европейской моде, а в руке — один ковровый саквояж, стало быть, путешествует человек, и уже давно привык к перемене мест. Но джентльмен был англичанином, уж лондонский-то выговор ни с чем не спутать.   
  
Запыхавшийся старший кондуктор посмотрел на часы и убедился, что до прибытия поезда на вокзал Виктория остается совсем немного времени. Остановился неподалеку от купе высокого пассажира, словно у островка спокойствия, и присел отдохнуть.   
  
― Тяжелый рейс выдался, милейший?   
  
И как он подошел так тихо? Джонсон даже не услышал, как открывается дверь.   
  
― Да, сэр, тяжеловато, ― дипломатично ответил кондуктор. — Но у нас ко всему привыкаешь.   
  
― Что слышно в Лондоне?   
  
― Да ничего особенного, сэр. Я, знаете, за скандалами особенно не слежу, без надобности мне это. А ничего плохого и не случалось в последнее время, а даст Бог, и не случится. Разве что с год назад сыщик пропал, знаменитый. Мистер Шерлок Холмс — слышали?   
  
Незнакомец улыбнулся и покивал головой.   
  
― Да, слышал что-то такое. Что ж, рад, что в родном городе все спокойно.   
  
― Домой возвращаться — всегда приятно, сэр.   
  
Джентльмен снова улыбнулся.   
  
― Разумеется. Особенно, если тебя ждут. И не тревожьтесь о вашем младшем коллеге. Он хороший парень и в профессии далеко пойдет.   
  
Джонсон даже отпрянул и несолидно захлопал глазами, а джентльмен только рассмеялся.   
  
― У вас на лице все написано. Это верно, его с середины пути не видно, но не от безделья, можете мне поверить.   
  
Пока Джонсон придумывал, что ответить, распахнулась дверь в другой вагон, и на пороге показался младший кондуктор, Стронтон — запыхавшийся, но одетый по форме, молодец.   
  
― Мистер Джонсон, там в восьмом… дама… Помощь ваша нужна.   
  
Джонсон кивнул и только теперь заметил, что джентльмен вошел к себе в купе, а на окне поблескивает монета в полсоверена. Как опытный служащий, Джонсон монету взял молча.   
  
Больше он своего щедрого пассажира не увидел. И то верно, разве можно их всех разглядеть во время давки при высадке?   
  
  
  
  
― 2 ―   
  
Второй раз высокий джентльмен попался на глаза служащему клуба «Диоген», мистеру Кросби. Если бы тут присутствовал мистер Джонсон, он не узнал бы своего недавнего щедрого пассажира. Джентльмен сменил дорожное платье на прекрасно скроенный костюм, туфли его сияли, а черные волосы были безупречно уложены и причесаны.   
  
Мистер Кросби получил известие от швейцара — дескать, явился какой-то господин и спрашивает мистера Майкрофта Холмса. Мистер Кросби сразу же спустился вниз. Мистер Холмс редко принимал посетителей прямо в клубе, будучи ревнителем принятых там правил. Но если уж таковые являлись, то лица их следовало незамедлительно забыть, а имя на визитной карточке лучше вообще не разглядывать. С посетителем Кросби встретился в полутемном фойе. Тот стоял у стены, рассеянно рассматривая картину.   
  
― Здравствуйте, сэр. Чем могу быть полезен?   
  
― Могу я попросить передать это мистеру Майкрофту Холмсу? — учтиво осведомился джентльмен и протянул Кросби какой-то мелкий предмет. Это оказался черный шахматный слон. Мистер Кросби, как всякий хороший слуга, не выказал ни малейшего удивления. Он кивнул, взял шахматную фигуру и поднялся наверх, а там уже попросил личного лакея мистера Холмса передать ему своеобразное послание.   
  
Далее случились вещи поистине удивительные. Майкрофт Холмс сам, лично вышел в холл из кабинета. И даже, забывшись, хотел было произнести что-то вне его стен, что строжайше запрещено уставом, но вовремя опомнился и только красноречиво махнул рукой, приказывая немедленно привести посетителя.   
  
Разумеется, Кросби не подслушивал. Он никогда не стал бы подслушивать разговоры мистера Холмса. Мистер Майкрофт очень долго разговаривал с гостем. Даже приказал принести обед прямо к нему в кабинет и поставить еще один прибор.   
  
Но провожая незнакомца, Кросби случайно услышал его имя. И рассудил, что лучше поскорее забыть высокого джентльмена, его безупречный костюм и пронзительный взгляд серых глаз. Не каждый день в Лондон с того света возвращаются знаменитости.   
  
  
  
  
― 3 ―   
  
Ближе к вечеру встреча с этим же джентльменом состоялась у владельца дешевых комнатушек в Ист-Энде.   
  
По правде говоря, теперь таинственного приезжего не узнал бы никто. Костюм еще раз сменился, превратившись в одежду приличного человека, который отчаянно пытается сохранить за собой звание такового. Несвежие манжеты и воротник указывали на неаккуратность владельца, а туфли явно знавали лучшие времена. Кроме того, взгляд серых глаз сделался тусклым, на лице появились преждевременные морщины, а руки начали неприятным образом подрагивать. Черные волосы скрылись за пегим париком, а нос обзавелся дополнительной длиной и неприятным наростом на переносице. Но хозяину комнат, которого, за незнанием имени все звали просто папашей Вимси, незнакомец был известен именно в таком виде.   
  
― Что-то вас давно не было видно, ― Вимси потянулся к шкафу с ключами от комнат.   
  
― Дела, ― неприятно улыбнулся незнакомец. — Пришлось некоторое время отдохнуть. Но ты же сохранил мою комнату?   
  
― Еще как, еще как, мистер. Но учти, за все надо платить.   
  
― За ценой не постою. Я не на мели, можешь не беспокоиться.   
  
Папаша заметно расслабился. Клиенты, пользовавшиеся его услугами, были не самыми надежными людьми в городе. Правда, этот человек его еще ни разу не обманывал, исправно внося плату за комнату. А где уж он брал деньги и как использовал жилье, хозяина не касалось. Слишком любопытным в Ист-Энде отмерялся короткий век, а папаша ухитрялся успешно вести дела уже более десяти лет.   
  
Хозяин и постоялец поднялись по шаткой лестнице ― к комнатам жильца и самого хозяина. Расчувствовавшись от полученной суммы, Вимси пригласил старого знакомого к себе, пропустить по кружечке.   
  
― Ну, как поживает наш родной город? — поинтересовался гость, отпивая из кружки дешевый виски. — Я был в отлучке, хочется знать, если есть горячие новости.   
  
― Да в последнее время вроде как совсем тихо стало, ― папаша отпил из своей кружки и зажмурился — виски драл горло немилосердно. — Веришь ли, в последнее время ни громких убийств, ничего такого. Ну, режут, конечно, понемногу, так это всегда было и всегда будет. А так, считай, безопасно.   
  
― Да ну?   
  
― Да не сойти мне с этого места, если вру. Говорю тебе, легче стало жить. И дай Бог, еще будет. В мутной воде, конечно, рыба крупная, но зато и голову она тебе может откусить за здорово живешь.   
  
Гость пожал плечами. На лице его, как показалось папаше, мелькнуло легкое разочарование.   
  
― Мне только лучше, если больше не надо пробираться к тебе по темным углам. Бывай, папаша, я на днях зайду.   
  
Гость скрылся в своей комнате. Надо сказать, что в последующие дни папаша его так и не увидел. Но ему не привыкать было к невыполненным обещаниям.   
  
  
― 4 ―   
  
В следующий раз этот интересный незнакомец показался в книжной лавке в Кенгсингтоне. Нет смысла говорить о том, что он снова остался бы никем не узнанным. Похоже, этот господин был ловок по части перевоплощений. Его нынешний облик был навеян многочисленными стариками-библиофилами, населяющими лавки по всему городу. Это особое племя, опознающее друг друга по каким-то только им ведомым знакам и общающееся на своем птичьем языке, состоящем из книжных цитат. На неузнаваемом джентльмене был старый сюртук, видавшее виды кепи и старые брюки, судя по виду, знававшие куда более лучшие времена. К тому же ради маскировки этот мастер перевоплощения согнулся почти вдвое.   
  
В лавке его приняли благосклонно. Хозяин знал, что эти с виду нищие господа букинисты способны иногда выложить приличные деньги за какой-нибудь пыльный фолиант, поэтому не препятствовал, когда пришедший старик зарылся носом в одну из полок, а потом и вовсе забыл о нем, занятый другими покупателями.   
  
В лавку тем временем зашли двое, супружеская чета, давно известная хозяину.   
  
― Доброго дня, доктор Уотсон, ―радушно улыбнулся он. ― Доброго дня, сэр. Миссис Уотсон, ― он вежливо поклонился, а жена доктора благосклонно улыбнулась.   
  
― Добрый день, Солти, ― приветливо сказал доктор. ― Есть ли какие-нибудь новинки?   
  
― Извольте видеть, только привезли, едва успели расставить. Ничего популярного, но по вашей части пара книжек найдется.   
  
― О, Джон, посмотри, какое прекрасное издание! ― жена доктора подхватила с полки какой-то исторический роман.   
  
― И правда, издание великолепное, Мэри, ― муж нежно поддержал ее под локоть, помогая справиться с толстой книгой. ― Мы возьмем его.   
  
Хозяин с поклоном принял книгу, чтобы упаковать ее. Он давно знал эту счастливую молодую пару, они часто заходили в его лавку. Дама все больше тяготела к романам, а ее муж искал медицинские журналы и редкие фармакологические справочники. С тех пор, как знаменитый друг мистера Уотсона пропал, их с женой можно было увидеть гораздо чаще. Сам мистер Солти считал это хорошим признаком. Жизнь продолжаться должна, кто бы там не умирал.   
  
Если бы кто-то дал себе труд во время этой идиллической сцены понаблюдать за старым букинистом, он заподозрил бы неладное. Старик, для вида листая книгу, на самом деле жадно разглядывал пришедшую пару. Это не было праздным любопытством, это было самой настоящей слежкой, увлеченным наблюдением. Бог весть, зачем ему это понадобилось, но ни хозяин, ни сам доктор ничего не заметили. И немудрено ― доктор никак не мог узнать старого букиниста. Не узнал он его даже тогда, когда они встретились вторично... впрочем, не стоит забегать вперед.   
  
Лавка опустела. Доктор с женой отправились домой, старый букинист тоже выскользнул за двери, так ничего и не купив. Но его любопытство не повело его дальше. Он знал, где живет доктор Уотсон.   
  
  
  
  
― 5 ―   
  
Вечером в Кенгсингтонском саду было все еще людно, но холодные сумерки, опускавшиеся на город, гнали гуляющих прочь. У пруда на скамейках уже почти никто не сидел, слишком тянуло от воды холодом. На крайней справа скамье можно было разглядеть чей-то силуэт ― мужчина сидел, сгорбившись, уперев руки в колени и низко наклонив голову.   
  
― С вами все в порядке, сэр?   
  
Голос заставил сидящего вздрогнуть. Он поднял голову. Хозяин лавки немедля узнал бы своего постоянного клиента, доктора Уотсона. К вечеру, по-видимому, у доктора испортилось настроение, иначе с чего бы ему сидеть у пруда в практически пустом парке?   
  
― Не сочтите меня навязчивым, сэр, ― это был все тот же старик-букинист. Только теперь спина его немного распрямилась, и он не выглядел столь комично. ― Но я подумал, вам нужна помощь.   
  
― Нет. Благодарю вас, ― довольно сухо отозвался доктор. ― Я просто... задумался.   
  
― Тяжелы же должны быть ваши думы, сэр, ― дипломатично заметил старик.   
  
― Из тех, с которыми нельзя смириться, ― тихо проговорил доктор.   
  
Букинист стоял почти у него за спиной, а потому доктор не мог видеть его лица. Да даже если бы видел ― тень от козырька кепи была слишком густой.   
  
― Какими бы ни были ваши мысли, сэр, у вас есть дом, и вас там наверняка ждут.   
  
― Благодарю за заботу, ― доктор вздохнул и встал со скамьи. ― Пожалуй, мне действительно пора, ― странно, его совершенно не раздражала навязчивость случайного встречного. ― И почему вы предположили, что у меня есть дом?   
  
Букинист, уже было развернувшийся, чтобы пойти прочь, остановился, не поворачиваясь.   
  
― Это очень просто, ― резко и сухо сказал он. Доктор вздрогнул от этого тона. ― У вас кольцо на пальце.   
  
― Да, действительно. Что ж, доброго вечера.   
  
Они разошлись в разные стороны. Только на выходе из парка доктор Уотсон вспомнил, что во время разговора был в перчатках, а значит старику неоткуда было знать о его кольце. Впрочем, он не стал над этим задумываться. И вскоре забыл и о разговоре, и о встрече. Только забыть о том, что привело его вечером на берег пруда, он никак не мог. Еще долгих два года.   
  
  
  
  
― 6 ―   
  
Мистер Шерлок Холмс, недавно вернувшийся в свою старую квартиру, просматривал почту. Большинство корреспонденции он сразу кидал в камин, не удосужившись вчитаться в каждое слово. Но этот конверт привлек его внимания. В конверте лежало какое-то старое письмо и, как ни удивительно, черный слон, выточенный из дерева. Усмехнувшись, мистер Холмс поставил слона на каминную полку, а письмо, как и конверт с припиской – «думаю, это должно храниться у тебя. М», ― скомкал и бросил в камин.   
  
Много позже, миссис Хадсон, давно уже считавшая уборку в комнатах квартирантов своим крестовым походом, ворошила угли в камине и нашла то самое письмо ― оно, по-видимому, было брошено слишком далеко и не сгорело. Миссис Хадсон не была отчаянно любопытна, но письмо все-таки развернула. Совсем короткое. Старой леди хватило и нескольких секунд, чтобы прочитать. Она покачала головой и отнесла клочок бумаги на кухню, где сожгла его в печи и долго еще смотрела на пламя, чтобы удостовериться в полном исчезновении этого свидетельства из прошлого.   
  
Нам, к счастью, не нужно восстанавливать письмо из пепла. Вот оно.   
  
«Дорогой брат!   
  
С прискорбием хочу сообщить тебе, что покидаю Лондон вновь. Ты был прав, у меня еще остались дела, и возвращение при наличии в городе известного тебе лица остается слишком опасным предприятием.   
  
Лондон никогда по-настоящему не нуждался во мне, Майкрофт. Переживет он мое отсутствие и теперь. Я торопился по вполне определенной причине, но теперь могу с уверенностью сказать, что не только Лондон не нуждается во мне, но и я не нуждаюсь в Лондоне. Мое присутствие здесь принесет больше горести, чем радости. Оставим каждому заниматься своим делом ― те, у кого нет дома не должны препятствовать тем, у кого он есть.   
  
Искренне преданный тебе   
  
Шерлок».   
  
Никто не знает, почему мистер Шерлок Холмс отсутствовал в Лондоне целых три года. Рассказ доктора Уотсона многим кажется неосновательным, но они молчат, дабы не обидеть уважаемого автора. Но без сомнения, у мистера Холмса были на то причины. И мы уверены, эти причины ― самые благородные.


End file.
